Girl Talk
by Mldmd
Summary: "what do you two do sit in the locker room braiding each other's hair, pouring your hearts out to each other, talking about all the cute guys? " Jules eyes left what she was doing traveled towards Sam.Talking about cute guys? Nahh, but talking about her cute guy, well that was another story. If only Sam knew what she and Leah really talked about in the locker room... Contains JAM


**Author's Note: I would like to put it out there that I do not have a beta reader so the only person that looked this over is me, so sorry if there are mistakes . Also I have a disability when it come writing so my grammar is not the best, I apologies. I didnt spend a whole lot of time on this story so it might not be the best, but i feel you guys would still enjoy it. So sorry if it sucks. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**I own nothing but the idea for this story.**

* * *

Leah heard the door to the locker room swing open and she turned her head just in time to see Jules enter the room. The girl was practically radiating happiness with every step she took, you could see the bounce in her step, and the smile which wouldn't disappear. Jules made quick work of her locker combo. Pulling out her uniform and started getting changed. Leah glanced up and shook her head, even the way she unbuttoned her shirt had a distinct happy nature to it, _was that even possible? Apparently so..._ clearly someone enjoyed date night last night. Ok so maybe it was none of Leah's business, I mean after all it was _Sam_ who she was dating but still, the look on her face...

"I take it someone enjoyed themselves last night"

"What?" Jules said snapped out of her world and back to reality, turning to face Leah finally processing her statement.

"Oh yeah sorry, I guess you could say that…" she felt her cheeks turn a flush shade of pink as she turned back to her locker hiding her embarrassment as she put her shirt on.

"It was..." she struggled for the right words _Amazing. Perfect. Fantastic. Wonderful. Mind blowing. Nice. _None of them did last night justice. How could she describe how something so simple, so every day, could be so special just because she was with _him? _"...It was really incredible." her smile grew even wider.

_Incredible. Wow way to be descriptive Jules. _

Leah raised her eyebrows at Jules; it was Leah's way of saying '_you don't say.' _Jules laughed and shook her head, a smile crept its way across Leah's face as she watched Jules face soften as she continued to talk about her night.

"I mean it wasn't anything fancy it was just dinner and a movie"

It was crazy, _insane_ really how much had changed for Jules and Sam since she left for Haiti. She will admit that she was closer to Sam the first time around simply because he was the previous rookie on the team and he sympathized with her eagerness to prove herself to the team, only to be shot down by Ed. Sure she knew there was something between them, she heard the rumors but she never really never gave it much thought, simply ruled it off as two people having a good time. That was until one late night at The Goose, everyone had gone home except Spike, Sam, Jules and herself. And after one too many beers and one too many girls throwing themselves at Sam, Leah let the question slip passed her lips_,_

"_I don't get you Braddock, you have all these girls throwing themselves at you, at least 3 tonight, and yet you almost always turn them away, they are pretty girls Sam, I'm sure you could have a good time with a handful of them if only for one night, so why turn them away?" She turned to Sam who stared at her a little cross eyed; to say Sam was wasted was probably an understatement. He made her look sober and she knew she was about 2 drinks away from being wasted herself. _

"_I don't know" he stated with a slur, leaning back in his chair taking a sip of his beer "there just not for me, I guess"_

_"What's wrong with them?" Leah countered. Sam sat up and stared at her for a minute, then turned his head towards the bar where Jules and Spike were grabbing drinks and a sad smile crept its way across his face. _

"_They are not her" he said motioning towards the bar. Leah face filled with confusion, __**they weren't who? **__Leah turned around just in time to see Jules grab a beer from the bar tender and make her way back to the table._

_"Hey sorry the bar tender took forever, good thing we have off tomorrow right?" Jules said sliding into her seat at the table, affectively ending the conversation between Leah and Sam._

__Still she never thought in a million years the 2 of them would have ended up here. After that night she realized Sam has lingering feeling for Jules but she figured he move on, it never ever even crossed her mind that Jules was just as in love with Sam as he was with her. It never occurred to her that the broken hearted part of Jules she saw was because of Sam, she had always just assumed it had been Lou's death that caused it. But now, looking back, she wonders how she could have been so stupid.

"So, on our way home from the movies we took a wrong turn and we found this little ice cream pub, seriously best ice cream of my life."

"Really? Better than Ben and Jerry's?" Leah asked as she shut her locker.

"Yeah, swear to God; I'll have to take you there sometime." Jules replied flashing a smile her way.

"Defiantly. Anyways you were saying?"

"Right. So there was a lake right behind the ice cream place, a little bit of a hike but we figured why not, so we got our ice cream to go and head up there."

"I take it, the hike was worth it."

Jules closed her locker and leaned against it, turning toward Leah.

"O yeah. This place had its own mini beach right on the water, and we were the only ones there. It was so quiet and peaceful. We sat there watching the sunset as we ate our ice cream. And I can't tell you how long we stayed like that, me laying in his arms, just talking. It was so perfect."

Jules had her eyes closed and Leah could tell by the way her body relaxed that Jules was once again lost in her own world.

"Honestly I don't even know if there are words for me to describe how amazing last night was to you" Jules open her eyes to look at Leah who had a smirk on her face.

"Oh I think there is one word to describe it" Leah looked like she was about to burst out in laughter. Jules shot her a puzzling look.

"Oh yeah?" Jules challenged as the two of them started to make their way down to the gun cage to meet the rest of the team. "and what word might that be?"

Leah's smirk turned into a full on grin as "I'd say your night was Samtastic"

Jules Snorted, causing Leah and her to both bust out laughing just as they arrived at the gun cage, grabbing team ones full attention.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing Spike." Leah said winking at Jules as she started to help Spike with the restock. "Just girl talk, you wouldn't understand."

"What does that even _mean_? Like what do you two do sit in the locker room braiding each other's hair, pouring your hearts out to each other, talking about all the cute guys? "

Jules eyes left what she was doing traveled towards Sam_. Talking about cute __**guys**__? Nahh, but talking about __**her cute guy**__, well that was another story. _Sam turned to grab his gun, and notice Jules staring at him and he shot her a weird look; _If only he knew what she and Leah really talked about. _

"Keep dreaming Spike" Jules said as she made her way towards Sam and away from the rest of the team to grab her Remy to clean it.

When she arrived she could feel Sam's eyes on her and suddenly she felt like the spotlight was all on her. It didn't help when she looked up to find him grinning down at her.

"What?" she whispered almost laughing, it wasn't like him to do this to her, the fact that squirming under all the attention proved that.

"Nothing" He said laughing as smiling down at her, he glanced around the room then dropped his voice into a low whisper making sure no one was able to overhear them "I was just thinking about last night…" he left the sentence hanging as he made his way back over towards the rest of the team. She just shook her head and smiled. Oh _yes,_ Leah was right last night was _defiantly_, _Samtasic._


End file.
